isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Myran Umbridge
The Quest for the Heartstone – 105 pages …… and thus, Harry set out to find the men who took her from him. He knew it would be too late to find her unsullied, but he was bound by honor to at least try. It would be a miracle if he found her even alive. But should her corpse be all that he discovered, vengeance would be his… … Lord Myran Umbridge was born and raised in Everglow City to a family dating back further than the Demon Wars. In history they pop up as a footnote here and there, but despite their ancient roots, have always been a minor noble house. At some point in their grand history they made their way into the Golden Mile of Everglow City, but most mentions of an Umbridge would bring on questions of "who!?" Until Myran Umbridge came along, that was. Myran was born missing legs from the knees down. It was blamed on his mother taking a tumble off a horse early in her pregnancy, but these things could never be proven with certainty. With healthy older brothers surrounding him, it didn't take long for Myran to realize he needed to be extraordinary to be of any intrigue. His early years were filled with finding stories. He read them, eavesdropped on bickering nobles, bought them from street urchins, and stole them from drunkards with loose tongues. He collected these stories, constantly writing in his many notebooks piled in his chambers. Myran developed shortness of breath and wheezing shortly after his fifth birthday. Powders were procured for him which helped alleviate the symptoms. In 925AE, tragedy struck. First, it was his father. The man collapsed at a Blackthorne party after imbibing too much alcohol. Three days later, it was Myran's eldest brother - his horse fell on him and crushed his skull. A week later, the youngest brother - freak accident of a tree branch braining him. Only the next day at the funeral of the three men the remaining brother clutched his chest and fell in the coffin with his dead father. His mother swooned with the news he was indeed dead too, and on her way to the floor, struck her head upon a stone bench which Myran sat. And everyone waited with baited breath over the next months, intrigued by what terrible end could possibly befall the aforethought long-lived Umbridge family. But twelve-year-old Myran Umbridge blossomed. The horrors of that month faded like smoke on the wind. Perhaps it started as sympathy, but nobility began to buy his books: small collections of memoirs about his family. The good times, the bad times, some history - but nothing so entirely juicy as to suspect Myran of somehow orchestrating what turned out to be his ascent into fame, no, of course not... In 929AE, at the age of sixteen, Myran wrote his first work of fiction. His story followed the escapades of a young man with a talking magic sword. Nobility loved the story so much they demanded a series of him. Thus was born: "The Incredible Adventures of Dante Bloodsin". That was around the time he met and married the young commoner Amelia Smith, the same age as he. He put a baby in her shortly after their wedding in 930AE but she tragically lost the child halfway through the pregnancy. She took her own life shortly after. Such a short-lived and tragic marriage sparked so many more books from Myran. He inundated the market with The Incredible Adventures of Dante Bloodsin, following the young man and his talking sword into the Void, beyond the far eastern seas into fantastic lands, and closely documented his escapades with young ladies all over. He married again in 938AE at the age of twenty-five. This time to a young noblewoman named Lyrica Danes, a songstress. This woman claimed she didn't believe in the unlucky name that had been attached to Myran: Unlucky Umbridge. Even when she too lost her first child in 939AE, she persisted in giving Myran a son. In 940AE, Harold Umbridge was born to them. Fans of the Dante Bloodsin series noticed a significant decline in publishing frequency when their favorite author wasn't facing some tragedy or another. One demented fanatic (determined to bring back the quality of the man's writing) assassinated Lyrica in 945AE when Harold was five years old. Myran's writing did not return to Dante Bloodsin, however. Myran realized that to protect his son from men such as the assassin, he needed to take himself from such an 'interesting' position in the public eye. He became a transcriber for the Everglow Senate and documented their meetings and affairs with great penmanship. Despite the pursuance of disgruntled fans, he eventually faded into obscurity. Until ten years later. In 956AE, Myran met a wealthy merchant named Gauge Heartstone-Rodin when he and Harold (having purchased his first ship) became acquaintances. The merchant's name was new to the seas, but he was gaining a foothold very quickly. The two men became friends. While Gauge was north, somewhere off the coast of Briochi, Myran had the bright idea of marrying Harold off to Gauge's daughter of the same age. Gauge responded well to the letter and sent Amayl Heartstone-Rodin off on her way to marry the young nobleman. Amayl's ship was beset by pirates. Harold, in true heroic fashion, hired a crew for his new ship and set off in search of his lost bride. With his son gone, Myran began to write again alongside his transcribing job in the Senate. Dante Bloodsin didn't make a return - his son Harry Bloodsin made his debut instead, carrying his father's formerly talkative yet now dead sword. Harry Bloodsin's stories took on a more subdued, sombre note than those of his forebear. Myran eventually even wrote about Harold and Amayl in a round-about fashion in his book "The Incredible Adventures of Harry Bloodsin: ''The Quest for the Heartstone". Critics claim Myran's writing took on a strange, meandering, if not wistful tone in recent years. By the time ''The Quest for the Heartstone was printed, the year was 964AE: the same year Harold Umbridge became Lord of Westgate. Myran considered moving to his son's new holdings, but Harold asked that he become a Senate Representative for him instead. Myran agreed as he didn't think he was exactly suited to the settling of a new colony. With Westgate being so small and removed from the events of the Senate, Myran had very little to do in Senate Meetings other than record what was happening and send it off to his son. He's a common sight around the Senate in his wheeled chair, assisted by a servant. Rarely he could be seen hobbling about the Golden Mile for 'walks' on his wooden prosthetic legs with crutches to assist. In 970AE, when Myran was age 57 and his son 30, Harold and a good friend of Gauge's, Elmer Twicefreed, found Amayl. The pirate captain Nazaret Malabre who had kept her captive for so many years was executed and Harold returned Amayl to Gauge, asking her hand in marriage. She refused, much to the surprise of those keeping tabs on the whole affair. Myran and Harold's relationship further deteriorated when Myran mocked the folly of his son for chasing a woman for fourteen years. Harold quickly married a young lady in Westgate, Margeret Kilburn, and that seemed to be the end of that - their stressed father-son relationship compounded by the fact Myran was not even invited to the wedding. Myran shortly after claimed that The Quest for the Heartstone was the last Harry Bloodsin book. He then took up penning history of the Everglow noble houses in the most subjective nature he could. Myran never met his grandson Arthur, born in 976AE. There were plans for Arthur to come take his place when he reached eighteen, but the boy died in 999AE, shortly after impregnating a maid. The maid birthed the first known Umbridge bastard in centuries, but Harold made the boy his heir. James Umbridge met Myran in 1010 when Harold finally made a trip back to Everglow with the young boy. Now 101 years old, Myran still attends every Senate Meeting in his wheeled chair religiously. Despite his advanced age, he doesn't seem to let it slow him down when it comes to serving the reborn Umbridge name of Westgate. In his Will, he has the mansion in the Golden Mile trusted to James as Harold made it clear he would not be retiring to Everglow City. Category:Kotorchix's Characters